One Toss
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: Oikawa's life was simple and straightforward: volleyball, girls, and her best friend Iwa-chan, until Ushijima asked her to set a ball and that world completely changed. (Fem!Oikawa)
1. Discovery

One Toss

Sakura Lena Yuy

Chapter One: Discovery

Pom-poms. The rustle of plastic just grated every nerve in the back of her neck and that annoying chant kept making her head pound. Oikawa kept looking at the cheerful girls in their short skirts and sweaters and snarled her lips in disgust. Her teammates noted her disdain with tickles and hugs. None of the girls of the Aobajōsai High girl's volleyball where into being peppy and cheerful, they were all about attacks and defenses in their game. There was no glory in cheerleading.

Oikawa read the score in annoyance. 19 to 20.

She looked through her fluffy bangs, "Iwa-chan when are you going to break through."

Her teammates giggled around her.

"Chin up Oikawa-senpai, I'm sure Iwaizumi-san will get in a spike."

Oikawa just hummed at her kouhai's statement.

"Ushijima is in rare form today," a voice spoke from behind Oikawa.

Oikawa knew it was the team's ace coming back from her chat with their manager. A discussion that Oikawa herself should had done but she didn't want to miss anymore of Iwaizumi's match so Sakura Motomiya, the vice captain, took the matter into her own hands. Soon the sandy haired girl leaned against the railing beside Oikawa.

The two girls watched as the wing spiker of Shiratoriawa made an impressive jump serve that the boys weren't able to catch. He made another equally impressive serve but Iwaizumi was able to barely able to receive it, which helped their school get another point.

"You see it too Moto-chan," Oikawa regarded the wing spiker seriously. "It might those scouts that are milling about."

The two girls had heard from the boy's team that there would be universities watching the practice matches to help scout for possible new players. Sakura Motomiya nodded in agreement. She wrapped her arm around the setter's shoulder and pointed her thumb over to the stands, "Or maybe he really just like cheerleaders."

"They are so annoying."

"Tell me about it," Motomiya glanced over to the bouncing young girls, "If I only had a ball in my hand."

Oikawa smiled widely, "I could set up the perfect toss so you can knock one right out."

The whistle and roar of the crowd drew the attention of the girls back to the game. Shiratorizawa had scored another point.

Oikawa lifted herself over the railing "Don't mind Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi looked up and regarded her and the rest of the girls team with a small wave. The boys team suddenly turned to them and gave them a thumbs up. The girls instantly went into the school's chant to support their classmates.

The two volleyball teams from Aobajōsai High had been this way for years. The girls team supporting the boys team when they were down and the boys teams providing the same support for the girls. The partnership of the two teams branched from the childhood friendship of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. When the pair first arrived at the high school people attempted to tease them saying they were dating and calling them married, but it soon became obvious that their relationship was a genuinely platonic bond.

Although the idle gossip stopped among most their peers there were still some that still questioned why they were never apart. But the duo never paid much attention because their focus soon sharpen on the one thing the two loved more than each other, volleyball.

Each had gained notoriety in middle school which followed them to Aobajōsai High and soon they spend their energies making each of their teams stronger than the other.

Oikawa on the girls volleyball team proving her worth time and time again as a genius setter with a wicked jump serve that she had perfected throughout the years. Even after her knee injury that left the team worrying she wouldn't return, she came back with the same force she had always possessed. Iwaizumi easily became the backbone of the boys team, assisting in tough receives and plowing through blocks with his intense spikes. What he lacks in game sense he easily makes up with his moral boosting words. The two helped both teams reach powerhouse status in their respective divisions.

The crowd roared again as Ushijima lifted off the ground and raised his hand to spike the ball. The girls team gripped each other in anticipation as the boys team formed a wall in an attempt to block the spike.

"Hold Iwa-chan!" Oikawa screamed as Ushijima slammed the ball down behind the boys.

The two teams hung their heads down at the defeat their school took.

Motomiya petted the setter's hair, "Be there for him Tooru-chan, he played well."

Oikawa followed the other girl's hand seeking more affection, which the wing spiker easily gave. Shiratorizawa had always been a thorn in their side and the boys from Seijou fought hard but the sting of defeat was still tough.

"So Bratty-kawa and the girls' scored another victory for Aobajosai," Iwaizumi bellowed at the girls as him and boys left the auditorium.

As if on cue all the girls went into a bow and shouted their gratitude to the boys for their attempt to they stood up and rushed over to the boys, clapping their hands on their shoulders or giving them high fives. The boys team seemed to tear up a bit at the gesture. The two teams knew that they had both worked really hard, even in spite of the lost the boys had done their very best.

Oikawa rush up to her best friend and slapped her hands onto his shoulders.

"Next time Iwa-chan," she stared straight into his eyes. "It was only a practice match. You will win the spring."

Iwaizumi felt himself tear up at his best friends words. "And you better get your ass to Nationals," he placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

Oikawa smiled and threw herself onto the boy in a warm hug. Her actions were greeted by wolf whistles and catcalls from the boys. Oikawa turned to them giving them her victorious flirtatious wink with her tongue sticking out that had become her signature in high school.

"Let's get back to the school Iwa-chan," she tugged at his jacket sleeve and started to walk ahead to catch up with her team.

The two teams began to segregate themselves after mingling and chatting about their victories and special game moments as they each piled into their respective buses back to the school.

Oikawa leaned on Motomiya's shoulder during the bus ride as she continued to text Iwaizumi silly nonsense to help keep his mind off his lost. Motomiya snaked her arm around Oikawa's shoulders and began to toy with her ponytail. Oikawa sighed at the small tugs and nuzzled deeper into her shoulder.

"Tooru-chan."

Oikawa hummed in response as she continued to click at her phone.

"Didn't you notice that someone was outside when we were waiting for the boys to leave?"

"No," Oikawa sighed as she shifted off the girl's shoulder slightly, "why didn't you tell me one of my many admirers was waiting for me?"

Motomiya moved her hand onto Oikawa's neck and the setter responded positively to the touch. "I think Moto-chan is jealous," she breathed with heavy lidded eyes.

The wing spiker scoffed and removed her arm from Oikawa teasingly. "I didn't think I had to be jealous of Ushijima."

"Ushiwaka," Oikawa's eye popped out.

Motomiya stretched her arms to ease the tension that had been created from having the setter resting on her for so long. "He was watching our whole exchange with the boys."

Oikawa's brow furrowed at the idea of that annoying spiker watching their teams be supportive and helpful of one another.

"He waked away the moment he saw you hug Iwaizumi-kun though."

"Ehhh," Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "I always hug Iwa-chan."

Motomiya giggled at the girl's response. "Seriously Tooru-chan, the guy was watching you scream and cheer for your beloved 'Iwa-chan' and then he sees you give him a big hug. Everyone outside of school swears you two are dating, what makes you think he wouldn't come up with the same conclusion."

"Whatever," Oikawa waved her hand dismissively, "still why the hell was he there?"

Motomiya cupped her chin in thought, "Maybe you have a new admirer."

"Ew no thank you."

"Well there are plenty of girls on this team that will easily take your place," Motomiya nudged Oikawa with her elbow, "if you don't to go after that eagle."

"Double ew. No thank you," Oikawa pretended to gag, "that man is not allowed near anyone on this team, he is the enemy."

Motomiya held up her hands, "Now, now Tooru-chan, is he the enemy because he's a man or because he beat your precious Iwaizumi."

Oikawa narrowed her eyes at the girl, "No one beats my Iwa-chan."

Weeks had passed since the boy's lost to Shiratorizawa although the defeat stung deeply soon things went back to normal. The two teams fell into their routine balancing schoolwork and harsh practices along with making vain attempts of having some form of a social life.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued to develop their skills and hone their teams the best way they knew and after practices they would walk home together to discuss everyday nonsense.

"Hey Crappy-kawa," Iwaizumi called as he saw the tall girl walking away from the gym.

Oikawa looked at the boy up and down taking in the fact he was still dressed for practice, "Iwa-chan why aren't you ready?"

Iwaizumi sighed at the question. "If it wasn't obvious we're stuck for a bit longer."

"Iwa-chan," the girl pouted at her best friend, "but there's the new Ancient Aliens episode I wanted to watch."

"Well go home then,"

"But, but…"

"Oikawa enough," Iwaizumi growled, "I'm stuck. So either you wait or go home to E.T. it's your decision."

Oikawa stretched out her hand to the boy, "Fine, Iwa-chan, but you owe me."

Iwaizumi dropped the simple key ring into her hand, "Yeah whatever."

"Movie marathon on Sunday," Oikawa's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, yeah," Iwaizumi began to walk away, "Just make sure one of them is Independence Day."

The slender brunette saluted at him as he jogged by.

"Don't lose those keys moron."

Oikawa narrowed her eyes at the boy. She hated the fact that her parents had entrusted her house keys to the boy simply because she misplaced three sets within their first year of high school. She knew it made sense, the two were never apart and if Oikawa did go out without him it normally was with another girl so her parents never questioned a suddenly sleepover. Oikawa pulled out her phone and send a series of crying emojis to Motomiya.

Motomiya immediately responded with a question mark.

Oikawa:

Moto-chan, he left me all alone!

Motomiya:

Let me guess the boys practice is running longer than usual.

Oikawa sent a sad face emoji in agreement.

Motomiya:

Sorry Tooru-chan if I had known I would had walked you home, but I'm on the bus already.

Oikawa:

I know Moto-chan.

Motomiya:

The creperie is a revealing a bunch of new crepes on Saturday, do you want to go?

As Oikawa walked home she stopped by the playground and sat down on a swing as she smiled at Motomiya's invitation.

Oikawa:

Is this your way of asking me on a date?

Motomiya sent her an emoji with a tongue sticking out.

"Oikawa."

The girl tensed at the sound of the deep voice calling her name. She turned to look at the source of the voice and stared straight into bright gold eyes.

"Ushiwaka-chan?"

The tall boy continued to hold his gaze on the girl regardless of what she just called him. Ushijima remained silent as the girl stood up from her perch on the swing. Oikawa didn't know what to think, he had called her by name and just stood staring at her without another word. Ushijima was wearing his track suit which meant he must of had come from Shiratorizawa after his practice, which confused the girl even further. Why in the world would he come all the way here after his practice? Suddenly it dawned on her, why else would this boy be standing before her after traveling all the way to Aobajosai.

Oikawa slipped her phone into her bag and placed her hand on her hip. "So what do you want Ushiwaka?"

"To ask you something," he answered firmly.

No shit idiot, Oikawa thought herself irritated at his simple mindedness.

Oikawa waited for the ace to speak but he remained silent. "What is it cat got your tongue? Have I stunned you so much with my beauty?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I know, I know it is incredible, I get love confessions all the time."

"I'm certain you have," Ushijima responded as he watched the her cross her arms over her chest, "and I'm aware you've rejected quite a few."

"So," Oikawa pressed forward.

"I believe I have an offer for you that you might not be so quick to refuse."

"Is that a confession," Oikawa howled in laughter, "You really need a lesson on how to talk to girls." She continued to laugh and hold her stomach in laughter.

"No, it is not a confession," Ushijima remained unmoved by Oikawa's reaction.

Oikawa wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. "So what is it Ushiwaka?"

"You should had gone to Shiratorizawa. You still could."

"What in the world?"

"If you would come to my school they would immediately take you on the team and you could play for us." Ushijima spoke with no hesitant watching the girl closely, "You could be with me."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the statement. "So sorry Ushiwaka but I'm no one's cheerleader, I've never been the type of girl to wear a short skirt and wave pom poms at someone else's achievements. So go find someone else."

Oikawa turned away from the taller man. Ushijma put his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop in her steps. Oikawa raised her hand to smack him but he grabbed her hand roughly before impact.

"I want you to toss to me."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Ushijima released her hand and shoulder and straighten his shoulders, "Toss to me."

"Listen I know you're a dense fellow but do you need a lesson in anatomy, I'm a girl and you're boy, how do you suggest I toss to you," Oikawa dismissively waved her hand at him, "Now unless you means something else other than toss and I'll tell you now that is a not going to happen."

"You toss to Iwaizumi," Ushijima simply replied back.

Oikawa rolled her eyes and sighed, "I toss to Iwa-chan! Is that all you can say?"

Ushijima nodded.

"Yes I toss to Iwa-chan, but that's Iwa-chan. I toss to him after practices are over and no one is around, surely you can you understand that."

"Then you can toss to me."

Oikawa threw her hands up in defeat, "I heard you were an impenetrable wall on the court but does your denseness knows no bounds. How do you propose I toss to you?"

"Come to Shiratorizawa," his voice and face unwavering.

"Not a chance," she hissed.

"Then after practices, just like you toss to Iwaizumi."

"And get suspended from school and lose my position on the team," Oikawa fired back raising onto the tips of her toes as she tried to elongate herself to seem more intimidating but barely reached his chin. "Sorry, you may be an ace in the court but you are not worth that price."

Oikawa turned away in a flourish and walked away from him.

"Toss to me now."

Oikawa stopped in her tracks and started to laugh. "Really Ushiwaka if you wanted to look up my skirt stand at the bottom of the stairs like every other guy."

The tips of Ushijima's ears reddened slightly at her suggestion but he showed no other reaction.

"Naturally I would expect you to change into something other than your uniform. I have no intentions now or ever "look up your skirt" as you suggest."

"You are a nuisance," Oikawa sighed as she tossed down her book bag on the floor and dropped her blazer beside it. She walked directly in front of him. "One toss and only one."

She bend down and grabbed the discarded volleyball by Ushijima's feet. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow when he didn't move from him place, "Well it's now or never Ushiwaka."

He tossed down his gym bag and walked toward the clearing in the park.

"Now remember you promised not to look up my skirt," Oikawa said with a small smirk as she tossed him the ball and jogged further ahead of him.

Ushijima nodded in regard. He looked over the setter and took her skirt length in account. He was certain the moment she would jump to set the toss anyone walking by would get an eyeful. Ushijima knew he had to time his toss to her with care so he could prevent anyone a chance to see what secrets laid behind the plaid fabric.

"Whenever you're ready," Oikawa waved at him.

Ushijima eyed their surroundings and waited for the right moment to toss the volleyball in her direction. He finally found a moment and took it. Oikawa regarded the high arching ball and readied herself to set up a ball that was higher than she would use for Iwaizumi. She watched with her setter eyes as Ushijima rushed to the ball and slammed it down with a fierceness she hadn't witnessed on the court before.

Her eyes widened at the power in his spike. This close she was able to see the way his muscles tensed and contracted at his movement. She was could feel the aura of power that surrounded the young man that had been labeled as the top ace in their age group. If she didn't have any experience with such force she was sure she would had gone weak in the knees. There was something about Ushijima this moment that left her in awe and she suddenly saw the appeal all her teammates cooed about.

Ushijima had a unparalleled power, his muscles ripped at the force he hit the ball. Even though the track suit she could see that. He was a wall. He was the best. But above all things Ushijima Wakatoshi was freaking hot.

"You damn idiot!"

Oikawa was pulled out of her thoughts by the rough cry.

"You just showed the whole damn world you're stupid spaceship panties!"

She felt her cheeks flame up and immediately noticed Ushijima's ears reddened too.

"Iwa-chan!" She raced up and knocked the dark hair man in the head with her fists. "Why were you looking?"

Iwaizumi grabbed her hands to stop her assault. "Well Bratty-kawa you were the moron that jumped up and showed them off."

Oikawa pouted at her best friend, "Just because you could see them doesn't mean you have to tell everyone about them."

Iwaizumi suddenly realized that Ushijima was standing right there and noticed his red ears. He turned to Oikawa and raised an eyebrow. Iwaizumi saw how deep her blush was and how she wrapped her arms around her body protectively, he suddenly realized he embarrassed her deeply.

Iwaizumi went and grabbed her things. "Here put this on it's getting cold," he pushed her blazer into her hands and he adjusted her backpack onto his shoulder, "let's walk home."

Oikawa pulled her blazer on and looked over at Ushijima as he gathered his things. She felt herself blush as the memory of his spike, his muscles contracting, the height of his jump, his chiseled facial features replayed in her mind.

"Oi, Bratty-kawa!"

Oikawa shook her head and jogged up to keep pace with her best friend.

After walking in silence for a while and the distance between them and Ushijima had grown, Iwaizumi finally spoke.

"What was that about?"

Oikawa walked slightly behind the young man and she look at the back of his head. She could easily be honest with him or tease him. And since he announced to the world her personal business she figured teasing him would acceptable punishment for the moment.

"Jealous," she smirked.

Iwaizumi turned his head and gave her a glare. "Unlike every other guy in town, I don't want in your spaceship panties, dummy."

She waved her hand side to side dismissing his statement, "I was talking about the toss, Iwa-chan."

"You can toss to whoever you want," he said looking forward again, "just don't do something dumb to get yourself suspended."

She jogged in front of him and started to walk backwards, "Oh come on don't be jealous, Iwa-chan, it was just one toss. If I toss to another guy it will only be you and only you, I promise."

Iwaizumi scoffed and walked past her. "Whatever you say."

Oikawa stopped walking and realized Iwaizumi saw right through her.

The way Ushijima held her from walking away, the unwavering way he spoke to her, the aura of his force that consumed her as he spiked her toss, it all warmed her in a way she was unfamiliar with. She licked her lips at the realization that she really did want to toss to Ushijima again, but she would never admit that to anyone.


	2. Denial

One Toss

Sakura Lena Yuy

Chapter Two: Denial

"Oh God Moto-chan," Oikawa sighed in contentment, "You really know how to treat a girl."

Motomiya smiled coyly. "You always say that when you get what you want."

"Another," Oikawa panted as she opened her mouth.

The vice captain placed another fork full of crepe inside the brunette's mouth. Oikawa squealed in excitement as she tasted the berries and cream once again.

Motomiya giggled as she watched Oikawa squirmed in her seat and she happily savored the dessert once again. Then Motomiya pulled out a small notebook from her purse and began jotting things down. The girl was so deep in thought that she hadn't realize that the setter was reading over her notes.

"Amaretto," Oikawa cocked her head in question.

"Oh sorry Tooru-chan," Motomiya's cheek became pink under the other girl's gaze, "I was just brainstorming how to improve the recipe."

Oikawa smiled softly as she extended her fingers to brush against Motomiya's wrist. "I expect nothing less from our future pastry chef."

The other girl tilted her wrist into the touch relishing in the simple strokes. "Yeah well you seemed to like this style so much I figured I could replicate it for you," she smiled, "with some improvements."

"Sounds delightful."

Motomiya twisted her wrist and took Oikawa's hand into her own. The two girls reveled in the touch, holding their hand hands tightly together on the table. There was something provocative about having their hands entwined together on the surface not caring about who could walk by or see. Oikawa looked at their hands, happy that the other girl took the initiative at such a public display even though she was more reserve. Oikawa was about to comment when the waitress began to walk back to their table.

As the waitress came closer to their table Motomiya hastily pulled her hand away, abandoning Oikawa's hand on the table without any guilt. Oikawa gave the waitress one of her picture perfect smiles regardless of the lump that was stuck in her throat.

"How did you like the treats you picked," the waitress inquired sweetly.

Motomiya nodded her head gently. "Everything was fantastic."

Oikawa watched detachedly as Motomiya continued her mechanical conversation with the waitress..

Yes the crepes were fantastic.

Of course they shared the treats.

No, they weren't worried about gaining weight they were athletes.

Of course they weren't super athletic boys don't like that.

Isn't it so surprising they didn't have boyfriends.

Sadly their studies and volleyball keeps them so busy they don't have time for a boyfriend.

Naturally they had plans to go to the mall to scope all the cute guys afterwards.

Motomiya was a master at these conversations.

Deflection. Deceit. Denial.

It irritated Oikawa endlessly that they always had to be two good friends that were always out on the hunt for boys whenever they went on a date, but Motomiya couldn't let anyone know the true nature of their relationship. Of course on the court no one would question their subtle touches as anything more as encouragement or comfort respectively but in school and outside the world had to see something else.

Motomiya's family was terribly traditional and she was unsure of the consequences that might follow if her family learned of her preference. They had already disowned her older sister for simply moving in with her boyfriend a year earlier. Oikawa knew this before the two even started dating but she liked the wing spiker a lot. She was a willing participant in this facade. She thought it would be easy to play the game of best friends in public but lovers behind close doors yet it was growing increasingly more distressing. Oikawa wanted the world to know and they could barely whisper it to each other behind closed doors.

The sandy hair girl look at Oikawa softly. "Are you ready to go?"

Oikawa smiled brightly again and nodded.

The two had decided take a walk around the shops since the day was pleasant and their bellies full of sweets that needed to be worked off. They looked at various little shops gushing over cute things here and there. They peeked into the clothing shops to see what were some of the new items that were being introduced for the upcoming season. Their movements seemingly plain to the average observer. Side by side walks, short grasps of arms to gain attention, playful winks at silly behavior, brief touches on shoulders, everything about their interactions screamed friends.

What was left unseen, fingers brushing inner palms, the sway of hips against each other, the brief kisses behind changing curtains, the lingering gazes as clothing hugged along certain curves.

Oikawa and Motomiya continued to wander around town without any real direction when Oikawa leaned on Motomiya's back with a flourish whining about being hungry.

"Come on Tooru-chan I'm sure there is a family restaurant or a burger place nearby," Motomiya giggled as the brunette clung to her in a juvenile manner.

The two girls decided on burgers and shakes. While they sat in a booth giggling and discussing their day. Oikawa was pulling up several silly selfies they had taken throughout the day. The wing spiker enjoyed seeing their adventures but then Motomiya paused as she began to take a sip from her shake.

"Tooru-chan," Oikawa hummed in replied as she took another bite of her burger, "He's here and he's watching you."

"Iwa-chan," the setter questioned shifting in her seat her mouth still full.

Motomiya shook her head and eyed behind Oikawa. "Can I help you?"

Oikawa turned around as she continue to chew and swallowed heavily when she saw Ushijima standing there alongside another member of his team. His spiky red hair and downturned eyes were unmistaken, Oikawa knew it was the notorious Guess Monster that Iwazumi always complained about.

"Well, maybe," the other man spoke instead of the stoic ace.

Motomiya finally took a sip of her chocolate shake motioning her hand to continue much to Oikawa's amusement. The vice captain always dealt with unwanted attention with an air of self importance as if they should be grateful she even registered their existence. A tactic she undoubtedly picked up from the setter herself. But the smaller man didn't seemed deterred by the technique and plopped himself right beside Motomiya throwing his arms on the back of the seat and eyed her shake.

"Their chocolate shakes are the best right," staring deep into Motomiya's eyes, "well you see Wakatoshi here wants to talk to your friend. But he has good manners and felt he would be interrupting something important and wanted to back off."

Oikawa felt her lip twitch in annoyance, "You are..."

"Not," Motomiya clipply amended, "So he can ask Tooru-chan whatever he wants."

The red haired man smiled widely, "You hear that Wakatoshi go ahead and chat with her," he gestured to the taller man to sit down and turned back to Motomiya, "I'm Satori Tendou."

"Motomiya Sakura," she replied in turn, "so you enjoy their chocolate shakes too."

Oikawa watched the pair in front of her stunned. Motomiya was chatting with this droopy eyed monster, well not just chatting but seemingly flirting with him. She didn't registered Ushijima voice until she felt his breath near her ear.

"Oikawa," he stated softly.

Oikawa jumped a little at his proximity. His dark olive eyes staring questioningly at her. Those eyes just seem to expose her ever thoughts and emotions. It was like he knew what she was thinking regardless at how impossible that notion as. She nodded her head in acknowledgement so he could continue.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Oikawa raised her eyebrow at his question. She felt the heat of his body and the brush of his thigh against hers, hot and hard. She licked her lips reflexively knowing it was accidental since he was so large and the seat so small. "Ushiwaka-chan just talk to me right here," she grabbed her shake and took a sip out of it.

Ushijima looked over at Tendou hoping to get some assistance but immediately saw the other man pulling up pictures on his phone to show the girl beside him. The ace looked at the setter beside him and saw the sour expression on her face as she looked on at the pair in front not them. "I would prefer talking to you elsewhere."

Oikawa was getting more annoyed by the moment as she watched Motomiya swooned over whatever that silly red headed monster was showing her on his phone. She needed to get out of this situation and she knew she was forced to talk to his man in order to do just that. She took a deep breath and slammed the cup on her tray, "Fine I'm done here anyway," she announced getting the attention of the couple in front of them.

Motomiya nodded in agreement, "I am too, so Tendou-kun if you don't mind," she stated as she began to gather her things.

The two men stood up allowing the girls a chance to get out of the booth. Ushijima immediately took the tray from Oikawa's hands and threw out her trash. Oikawa remained stunned at his actions and followed the man without thinking. Motomiya watched the scene unfold and took her tray to the trash bin as well. Tendou continued to play with his phone as he followed the other three outside.

Ushijima walked a little away from the entrance of the burger place and waited for Oikawa to come to him. The brunette just followed him without thinking and barely registering a nod when Motomiya said she was going to wait for her to finish talking. Something about this man just drew her attention, just like the night she served to him. The raw power and strength that he embodied just held her attention. She needed to be surrounded by it even if she wanted to deny it, her body seemed to override all her senses.

"What do you want Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa winced at how soft her voice came out.

Ushijima looked down at the tall girl in front of him. "Toss to me again."

Her brown eyes widen at his statement, no his command, he was telling her to toss to him whereas the first time was a mere request. But she steeled herself, no one commands Oikawa Tooru. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked up at the man with firm eyes.

"I thought I made it clear that it was a one time deal. One toss, one time, nothing more."

Ushijima looked down at his left hand and flexed his fingers into a fist before looking back at her. "I'm aware but unfortunately I can not accept that," he moved closer to her, "I felt something in that serve I never felt before I want to experience that once more."

She looked down from his face to the chest dangerously close to her face. His body so near hers that Oikawa could smell his strong musk that held a hint of a woodsy fragrance. She wanted to toss to him again, remembering the power and strength he displayed in such a simple move. She wanted to be in his presence again, it was alluring to be surrounded by such talent and ferocity. But as tempting as it was, she just couldn't...could she.

"Oikawa," he growled as the girl continued to stare blankly at the expanse of chest in front of her.

She felt the rumble in his chest. Her fingers curled at her arms as that sound seem to resound in her stomach that compelled her to speak before she could stop herself.. "Again, how do you propose we do that?"

"We can find a way."

Oikawa gaze soften as she looked up at him through her lashes, his olive eyes unwavering at her uncertainty. Her pink lips rounded to speak again when she hear a soft voice.

"Tooru-chan," Motomiya eyed the other girl cautiously, "Are you ok?"

Oikawa nodded confused at the questioned and then realized how her postured had changed. Her arms were not longer simply folded over her chest but instead were wrapped protectively around her body and she felt the flush that must had been present on her face this very moment.

"Hai Moto-chan," she smiled brightly at the girl in front of her.

The annoying monster popped up beside Motomiya "Wakatoshi you aren't scaring her, right?"

"No," Ushijima moved away from Oikawa, "I was just speaking to her."

Tendou stuff his hands into pockets and hunched over. "Well good," he turned to Motomiya, "Why don't we go hang out at that arcade over there. No pressure. Just give Wakatoshi a chance to talk to her nicely."

Motomiya looked at Oikawa with concern as she placed a hand on the setter's arm and whispered, "We don't have to."

Oikawa peeked over at Ushijima once more and understood what the monster was up too. She knew Ushijima hadn't meant any harm with their conversation. He just didn't realize how approach people, which was surprising since his friend seemed to have more tactic despite his appearance. Motomiya was giving Oikawa an easy escape but there was something about the way his olive eyes watched her with regard, silently pleading her to give him another chance to explain. Normally Oikawa wouldn't bother with such annoyances but she wanted to know why he desired her tosses so much. Was it for the same reasons she wanted to toss to him?

To feel that utter power; to be consumed by each other's presence, to shake with chills, she just needed to know and she had an opportunity to figure it out.

Oikawa winked and stuck out her tongue in her signature pose at the boys, "Let's do this!"

The sounds of rhythmic music filled the space they were occupied. Motomiya and Tendou kept up the pace as they continued to move in step with the sequences presented to them. Oikawa's jaw dropped at how well the dumb monster moved. He wasn't backing down on the challenge that the girl's ace had presented him the moment they walked into the arcade. Ushijima had wondered off and distracted himself with a basketball toss game when it became obvious the pair would not be stopping anytime soon.

Oikawa began to grow restless as she watched the pair. She couldn't tell if their banter was flirting or not. Motomiya had always made it clear to her that she had no interest in boys and yet here she was laughing and grasping onto the sleepy eyed brat.

"Moto-chan," Oikawa whined while the two paused to select another song, "aren't you two done yet."

"In a little bit Tooru-chan, we're going to do a few more songs on expert," Motomiya winked at the girl, "I have to defend my honor."

"Motomiya-chan, how about this one," Tendou called back the other girl's attention.

"Love it," she gave the boy a high five, "Start it up and get ready to eat my dust!"

Tendou smirked, "Let's see sweetheart."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the exchange, "Okay! Okay! I'm going to check out the crane games." 

Oikawa began to head over to the crane games. She was completely aware of the eyes that followed her as she walked down the aisle. The tall girl found herself swaying her hips in temptation. If Motomiya could stand there and flirt with that Shiratorizawa blocker she could easily get attention too. Oikawa had made sure to wear her cutest skirt and heeled booties that emphasized her long legs and knew most men were eating up the swing of her skirt behind her. She swung herself into front of a game trying to find something good to play, when something caught her eye.

"So cute," she squealed quietly to herself.

She rushed up to a crane game that had several pastel colored alien plushies in its depths. Oikawa couldn't resist the creepy creatures and immediately started everything she could to get the plush in her possession.

"Come on," her tongue clutched between her lips as she watched the claw grasp softly at the head of one of the aliens and immediately lose grip.

"No, no, no, no," Oikawa pawed at the glass as she lost her chance again.

Her head was hanging in defeat as her hands gripped the controls willing the stuffed doll into her possession.

"May I make attempt?"

The deep voice pulled her out of her state. She felt his heat near her again and immediately caught his woodsy scent. Oikawa titled her face toward the voice and smirked at him.

"Sure thing, Ushiwaka-chan."

Ushijima stood in front of the machine as Oikawa stood beside the machine leaning her slim body against the cool glass display. She watched as he began to plot his path to get a plushie.

"Grew tired of basketball," she asked him softly.

He nodded in response. "I also won a few rounds of the shooter games that popular one with the zombies."

Oikawa watched as Ushijima dragged the claw over the mint alien causing it tumble closer to the goal at hand.

"Raging Apocalypse 7," the brunette questioned trying to figure out which game he was talking about.

"Hmmm," he hummed a response.

Oikawa remained leaning on the glass and gazed over the arcade and saw the game he was referring too. There was a large group of guys surrounding the game each trying their hardest to be the level. The players sending rapid fire at the enemy zombies in a futile attempt to not get eaten.

"Seem tough," she mention and earned another hum from the man beside her. She stretched her neck to see that Motomiya and Tendou finally finished their DDR competition. Oikawa was about to raise her hand to wave to Motomiya when she came face to face with the mint fluff and large black eyes.

Oikawa couldn't hold back a squeal of delight as she wrapped her arms around the plush. She spun around with the little alien in her arms and placed a hand on Ushijima's shoulder. The man seemed to tense under her touch and his ears reddened at the tips. He was blushing Oikawa realized.

"You're pretty good Ushiwaka-chan," she held her prize to the pair walking toward them, "I think I'll name him Mackie."

Motomiya eyed the plush doll, "I will never understand your fascination with these creepy creatures."

"So you won this, Wakatoshi," Tendou draped his arm loosely around Ushijima's left shoulder.

Ushijima nodded curtly, "Oikawa was trying to get one but was having difficulty. I merely gave it an attempt."

"Thank you Ushiwaka-chan," the brunette gave him a genuine smile.

"And here you thought you were interrupting an important date," Tendou snickered toward his larger friend, "now you're winning her gifts."

Oikawa hugged the alien plush against her chest resting her chin on its large head, "But you were…"

The two guys looked at Oikawa questioning. Ushijima was about to speak when Motomiya jumped in front of them.

"Let's go take some pictures at the purikura booth to celebrate this event," she quickly interjected as she pointed to the booth behind them.

Tendou eyed the Seijou ace carefully before letting allowing a lazy smile grace his features. He moved closer to Motomiya and wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her to the booths. "Great idea sweetheart, I'm sure the girl's team would love to see you two hanging out with two Shiratorizawa's best players," he looked at Oikawa pointedly, "best to keep rumors from flying around huh?"

Motomiya stiffened under the blocker's hold and he clicked his tongue in response. Oikawa glared at Tendou before grabbing hold of Ushijima's hand purposely "Come on Ushiwaka-chan take this as a thank you for Mackie," and dragged him over to the booth before the other pair.

Tendou began to walk over to the booth when Motomiya held him back. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke to him, "Don't make accusations you have no proof over."

He snickered, "Sweetheart you gave me all the proof I need."

"Please…"

Tendou hushed her softly, "I understand better than most why we need keep such secrets" Motomiya's eyes widen at his words, "now let's get those pictures so you can show off to your teammates tomorrow."

"Oye Moto-chan get over here already before I pick all the themes," Oikawa called from the booth.

Tendou held out his hand to the girl and Motomiya took it happily realizing that the boy who had been seemingly flirting with her was hiding the same secret she was. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

He stood in front her abruptly brushing his fingers under her chin and tilted her face toward him, "And maybe a convenient one too."

Motomiya smiled at him knowingly.

The group took several rounds of pictures. A few with all four of them in various silly poses,the girls in a friendly embrace, the boys standing back to back cooly, Motomiya and Tendou linking arms flashing peace signs, Oikawa and Tendou giving each other bunny ears, and finally Ushijima and Oikawa standing close holding the alien plushie between them.

Oikawa stared at her phone as she laid in her bed and watched as her phone continued to blink with notifications from the team's group chat. Motomiya had made a point to post the pictures immediately letting the girls know that the pair had a wonderful time with two of the best players in the prefecture. Sure it was a fun afternoon all in all. Tendou was more entertaining than his awkward friend, but Ushijima was pretty much harmless. The pictures surely made their time at the arcade seem more interesting than what it really was. In Oikawa's opinion there was nothing much to report about the chance encounter but the other girls were acting as it was the best thing. The setter knew Motomiya's intentions even though she didn't agree with them but that wasn't what was weighing her down so much. Rather it was the tense heat Oikawa felt while she took the final picture with Ushijima when he placed his hand firmly on the small of her back. Still hours later she still felt it, she still smelled his musk as he neared her, and she still clung to the plush he had won for her. She didn't know what to do or think anymore which was why she was still staring at the text on her phone.

Baka Ushiwaka:

Oikawa you still have yet to answer me.

Oikawa knew she had to answer him but what was she suppose to do. She had promised herself it was only one toss and even Iwazumi had called her out on it. She knew what she wanted to do but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Or could she?

Oikawa:

Ushiwaka you better keep this a secret.

Baka Ushiwaka:

Is that a yes Oikawa?

Oikawa:

Yes…

Oikawa:

But only one time.

Baka Ushiwaka:

You said that the last time.

Oikawa:

I mean it Baka Ushiwaka

Baka Ushiwaka:

We will see.

Oikawa:

Shut up before I change my mind.

Baka Ushiwaka:

You won't.


	3. Discussions

One Toss

Sakura Lena Yuy

Chapter Three: Discussions

Iwaizumi glared at the television trying to understand what the scientist was saying but shook his head in defeat. He shrugged his shoulders continued to concentrate on the task at hand, painting Oikawa's toenails. This was a much simpler task to comprehend on this lazy Sunday afternoon. He pulled out the brush from the small bottle in his hand and stroke another coat of polish on Oikawa's toenails.

"Explanation not to your liking Iwa-chan," Oikawa mused as she put another coat of polish on her fingernails.

"This movie is stupid. There should be more action if aliens are trying to take over the world, they talk too much."

Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi took a moment to admire his paint job on the girl's toes and then picked up a thin bottle of polish to put small contrasting dots on the mint polish. Oikawa loved these lazy days with Iwaizumi in the safety of her bedroom, surrounded by fluffy pillows, scented candles, sweets, and a variety of beauty products. It was the only time that Iwaizumi felt secure enough to drop his caveman exterior. He really loved doing simple things like painting her nails or wearing a mud mask but he would never admit to anyone but Oikawa.

Ever since they were children her bedroom was a cove of safety, a place where the two could just drop all pretenses and be themselves. It was the place where they whispered their hopes for the future and the place where they revealed their deepest secrets to each other. No matter what ever happened, Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew this space was theirs and no one could fit in there but them.

She took a moment to admire the small polka dots on her toes and raised her fingers to Iwaizumi.

"Brat, you're going to ruin them at practice;" he muttered but started to paint small dots on her fingernails nonetheless.

Oikawa stuck out her tongue. "You should open a salon, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious you are really good at this," Oikawa waved her fingers at him to emphasize the point.

Iwaizumi took a sipped from his soda can and rolled his shoulders. "You mean I won't scare away delicate customers."

"You don't scare me."

"That would imply you are delicate, Shitty-waka."

Oikawa raised her waist to forehead avoiding her nails, "You wound me Iwa-chan."

"You would have to feel pain for that brat," Iwaizumi walked over to her dresser, "where's the top coat?"

"In the top drawer."

"Better not find any of your dumb toys again," Iwaizumi barked as he opened the drawer.

Oikawa grinned at the comment but choose not to respond and continued to watch the movie which was getting a little technical even for her taste.

Iwazumi shuffled the small bottles around until he found the bottle he was looking for when something caught his eye on the bottom on the drawer. He pushed the remaining bottles of polish from covering a picture. It was from a purikura machine. It was annoying decorated with hearts and cute animals just like a bunch Oikawa had displayed on her corkboard but it wasn't the decorations that haunted him rather it was who in the photograph.

The photo was Oikawa and Ushijima huddled next to each other with the green alien plush that hadn't left the girl's side since he walked into her room today.

"What the fuck asshole!"

"Did the polish spill Iwa-chan," she asked as she neared him.

Iwaizumi pushed the photo into her face so close Oikawa took a moment to focus on what he was showing her.

Oikawa's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"You are cheating on Motomiya with fucking Ushijima!"

Oikawa's eyes hardened at her best friend's statement. "Don't make statement like that Hajime. I'm not cheating on anyone."

Iwaizumi grabbed the alien plush from their pillow fort and held it next to the photo, "Are you serious! This thing hasn't left your side since I got here and it's obvious who gave it to you."

"Listen you don't…"

"Don't listen me asshole. Motomiya puts her neck out on the line for your dumbass and you repay her by running off with some hot guy. I know being gay, bi, whatever...ain't easy but you told me you like her so what the fuck."

Iwaizumi watched her with angry eyes waiting for some explanation, some kind of fight, but he only saw defeat in the girl's shoulders. She wasn't arguing with him which pissed him off even more.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered as he glared at her angrily. She knew there was no easy way to explain what had happened that day. "It is nothing, it was Moto-chan's idea."

He cocked an eyebrow, "She made you take a picture with him."

Oikawa went to her phone and showed him the stickers that adored the back revealing the series of photos the group took that day. Oikawa with Motomiya, the two girls with Ushijima and Satori, Satori with Motomiya, the two girls with Ushijima, each picture having a different pairing saved the photo that Iwaizumi found.

"What the hell," Iwaizumi looked over the photos confused and questioning.

She shrugged. "We were on our date and those two showed up. Moto-chan said we should just hang out with them," she sighed, "to make things look less suspicious. You know people have been talking about us more and more lately."

Iwaizumi sunk down onto the pillows on the floor as he listened to Oikawa whisper the events to him. She followed him seeking the safety that they always found within the pillows. Iwaizumi knew that Motomiya had to hide her ways from her family and Oikawa had to follow suit but to hear that they hung out with those guys left him baffled. He wasn't surprised to hear that the girls message board was now flooded with talks about the date and questions of the two girls next steps. Oikawa kept talking about how Motomiya and Satori were flirting and it bothered her so much, which confused Iwaizumi. The sandy-haired spiker had assured him that her feelings for the setter were sincere. He grasped Oikawa's wrist and gently stroked it with his thumb letting her know his anger had passed; a comforting gesture he had done since they were children.

"She even got Satori's number and made him promise to take her out soon. And she's posting about it all over the girl's message board." Oikawa inhaled deeply, "Everyone has seemed super happy about it."

"What of Ushijima then," Iwaizumi continued to stroke her wrist in an attempt to ease the girl further, "the other night you toss to him? Does that mean something?"

Oikawa yanked her arm away, "That was nothing."

"The alien," he tested quietly.

"He won it for me in a crane machine he said it was to show thanks for tossing to him. But honestly he seemed to do it more out of boredom than anything."

Iwaizumi sighed heavily confused by everything his best friend was telling him. "What about you and Motomiya," he questioned cautiously.

"Moto-chan is my Moto-chan," Oikawa waved her hand back and forth, "Although…"

"Although…" he mirrored.

Oikawa sat silence. Her chocolate eyes looking down at the alien beside them. Iwazumi knew she was deep in thought but her eyes flickered with concern before she closed them to smile at him.

"Nothing to worry to about Iwa-chan," Oikawa willed her eyes to brighten hiding her true concerns to her best friend.

Iwaizumi knew better than to persist, not when she gave him those eyes. To world Oikawa's eyes were bright and vibrant hiding all anxiety and emotion, but after so many years, he knew just beyond that luster was all the insecurities she didn't want anyone to see. Iwaizumi saw them but he also knew he had pressed her enough for today. The whole conversation had left a sour taste to their peaceful afternoon and their families would be meeting for dinner soon so they needed to get ready for that.

"Hey Shitty-kawa," as he stood up he extended his hand to help her.

Oikawa pouted at the nickname but took his hand nonetheless, "Mean Iwa-chan."

"My mom made your favorite dish for tonight," said as he walked over to her bedroom door, "I have no idea why."

"Because Auntie loves me best," Oikawa followed him and stuck out her tongue playfully.

Iwaizumi placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. Oikawa wailed in distress as the young man ruined her hair.

"You're not stealing my mom Bratty-kawa."

"Iwaizumi-kun," the sandy haired girl raised her hand at him.

Motomiya had met him at the gate this morning at school to ask him to meet her at lunch, which was tricky since Oikawa normally always rushed to his classroom to steal the bento his mom would pack for him. But today she one of the teachers required her assistance.

He nodded curtly at her and joined her at the bench she was sitting at, "What's up Motomiya?"

"I'm glad you accepted my offer," she replied wearily, "How are things?"

Iwaizumi sighed at the question. "Alright I guess, practice has been a bitch."

She nodded in agreement, "Same for the girls, but I'm sure Tooru-chan has told you that much."

He hummed in agreement. Motomiya began to tug at her fingers nervously, "So anything else going on, how your classes going must be tough being on the college track and handling volleyball," she began aimlessly, "Tooru-chan's got a heavy load too."

"Yeah it's tough but we all manage somehow," Iwaizumi answered with an eye roll. "You're in the same situation after all."

Motomiya began to tug at a strand of her hair deep and hummed mindlessly.

"What do you want, Motomiya?"

She jumped at the question and laughed anxiously, "Come on Iwaizumi, we're both our teams aces. The leaders...chatting with each other can't be that bad."

Iwaizumi slapped his knee irritated, "Cut the shit Motomiya what do you want?"

"I have to tell Tooru-chan that…"

Iwaizumi reacted before the young woman had a chance to explain herself. Iwaizumi felt his anger bubble inside, this was a line he was all too familiar hearing. For some strange reason whenever a girl Oikawa dated wanted to break up with her they would turn to him for help. He hated it. He didn't understand how they could be so willing to throw themselves at the girl but so scared to end things. Motomiya was the last one he thought would toss Oikawa aside.

"Don't tell me you're running off too. You of all people were the last one that I thought would lie to her. I should had known something was up the moment I saw those pictures from the arcade. I really thought you were different," Iwaizumi cut her off angrily.

Motomiya looked at him eyes wide with a million questions, "What are you talking about? What do you mean another one? What does the arcade have to do this with?"

"You're not breaking up with her," he questioned and she grimaced at his words looking away.

Iwaizumi ran his hands over his face, "So you are?"

Motomiya hunched over and let her head hang down, "Not for the reasons you're thinking."

"You didn't get bored with her?"

"Definitely not."

"So you didn't just suddenly toss her to Ushijima?"

"No, not unless she wants him" she answered quickly.

"Did you suddenly realized you aren't gay."

"Gay until the day I die, just like you," she giggled and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile back.

"Then why," he looked at her softly.

Motomiya took a deep breath and looked at her hands folded in her lap, "I applied to culinary schools overseas and I'm in a good position to actually get accepted to one in France."

Iwaizumi's mouth rounded "Oh…"

"Tooru-chan is banking on getting recognized by the women's national team and we both know she's got the best chance of anyone in the prefecture. Not to mention a lot of the universities are all willing to nab her as soon as they can, which is crazy since women's sports don't get recognized as much as men's," Motomiya reiterated everything Iwaizumi already knew but understood why she doing this.

Iwazumi placed a hand on top of Motomiya's, "So this isn't about not liking her anymore?"

"Hardly," Motomiya pressed her hand on top of Iwaizumi's, "My family hates people like us and I've been more than willing to be with her regardless of that. But cooking is my dream like volleyball is hers. Even though we care for each other our life paths don't match up right now."

Iwazumi nodded, "I understand, trust me I completely understand. Oikawa would flip if she found out where I'm applying to school."

Motomiya titled her head toward him questioning, "Where did you apply?"

"Away, far away from her and her dreams," Iwaizumi gave Motomiya a small smile, "Like you my dreams and Oikawa's don't match."

"I guess leaving your best friend feels the same as breaking up a good relationship."

Iwaizumi squeezed Motomiya's hand, "Question is how do we break all this to her and not break her heart."

Oikawa looked at her phone again...13:57.

She paced back and forth near the playground and tugged at her collar nervously. Why had she agreed to this? Why did she agree to meet to him once again? Why didn't she tell Iwaizumi or Motomiya what she planned to do? Even though Oikawa wanted to know the answers to these questions she feared to face them as well. She knew deep down she wanted to meet the Shiratorizawa's ace again and acknowledging that fact sent chills down her spine. Oikawa Tooru wasn't supposed to be seeking out the rival of her best friend or fawning over the attention of someone other than the person she was dating. But whenever he sent her a text message with a curt response her hands twitched in anticipation.

That feeling, that desire to surround herself with him, scared her.

Oikawa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him approach and his voice interrupted her pondering.

"Am I late," Ushijima asked softly.

Oikawa jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

Ushijima held his hand up in a calming gesture, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Its ok Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa rubbed the back of her neck and stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "You caught me off guard."

"So I'm not late," he said as he settled his hand on the shoulder strap of his bag.

"Hardly," Oikawa waved her hand dismissively, "I came early so Iwa-chan wouldn't see me leave the house."

Ushijima titled his head confused, "So Iwaizumi wouldn't see you? Why would that be an issue?"

"Oh Iwa-chan doesn't know I'm meeting you and we live across the street from each other so he would know if I went out."

"So it's a problem for you to be here?"

Oikawa shook her head, "No I rather not have to answer any questions. No one knows I'm here."

Ushijima nodded in understanding.

"Well let's go big guy," Oikawa reached over and tugged his jacket sleeve, "we met up for a reason."

Ushijima followed Oikawa to the empty gym and placed his belonging right by hers. She began to stretch her arms over her head and he followed suit silently.

"My nephew's team practices here and the coach lets me use it whenever I want," Oikawa began to explain mindlessly breaking the silence between them, "I help out a lot so he sees it as a way to compensate me for my time."

Ushijima grunted in acknowledgement as he continue to warm up his arm muscles. He watched the young woman stretch her limbs as well and felt his ears get hot as she bend over into a hand walk completely unaware of the position she had placed him. Her body bent over in half as she placed her hands on the floor in front of her, her snug shorts clung to the curve of her rear barely keeping her decent. Ushijima immediately turned away when she didn't change her position. He knew it wasn't intentional but it amazed him how she was unaware of her actions.

"I didn't realize you had siblings. How old is your nephew," Ushijima continued in lunge stretches facing away from her.

Oikawa turned to answer him but paused when she saw his back facing her. She was fascinated as she saw his leg muscles contract and bend, even the expanse of his back was impressive, she could see the dormant muscles of his shoulders under the t-shirt he wore. Oikawa felt that pull to the young man in front her and she found herself oddly wondering if those shoulders would be as solid as her best friends. She had always teased Iwaizumi that his were the only shoulders that the only ones she knew she could rely without question. She found herself wondering if Ushijima's could be just as supportive?

She shook her head out of her reverie, "An older sister. And Takeru is a little brat."

"Interesting," Ushijima commented while he went to grab a ball, "You don't appear to be the doting aunt."

"Takeru loves me," Oikawa announced as she grabbed the ball from his grasp and she slowly walked toward the net. "And you any siblings?"

Ushijima shook his head. "My mother is more interested in her business than children. My grandmother raised me."

"I know that feeling," Oikawa threw the ball back him so he could toss to her. "My mom and dad both did the same, thankfully Auntie took care of me and Iwa-chan."

"Auntie?"

"Iwa-chan's mom," she bent at her waist slightly resting her hands on her thighs waiting for Ushijima to toss the ball, "Our dads are in business together, my mom is a freelance interior designer. They all work toward their goals but Auntie took care of us."

Ushijima nodded and looked at the ball thoughtfully before tossing it to the young woman. Oikawa raised her arms and purposely set a high ball for the young man as jumped in position to spike. Immediately Oikawa felt the force of his presence and watched intently at the muscles in his arms work on spiking the ball with controlled power. It was so different seeing this happen in the light of day instead of a dimly lit park. Her eyes swept over him taking in everything from his shoulder position to the way his fingertips curled.

"Too low," she muttered to herself.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow as he watched her go retrieve another ball. She immediately threw it at him and he threw the ball back her so she could set another ball to him. They continued this back and forth for some time, each time Oikawa observed Ushijima and made various adjustments making his spikes more and more accurate. Her eyes would automatically look over his body and switch things accordingly. At times she would ask some questions and with his simple replies she altered her motions.

After some time they were both breathing heavily and sweating at their exchange. Oikawa threw another ball at Ushijima and he shook his head.

"Let's take a break," he walked over to their stuff and Oikawa followed. He grabbed her water bottle and handed it to the brunette as she patted her forehead with a small towel.

Ushijima took a sip from his water bottle as he watched her furrowed brow in thought. He was certain she was playing their time together over in her mind. He grabbed his towel and stated, "You are very good at what you do."

Oikawa widen her eyes at the unexpected compliment. "Thank you."

"Setting takes a lot of mental prowess."

"Yeah,Ushiwaka-chan it does," Oikawa brushed it off as she sat on the floor to relax for a moment, "but your spikes are impressive too."

Ushijima sat down beside her, "The ace of Aobajosai is very good too, Motomiya is it?"

Oikawa smiled proudly, "Moto-chan is the best."

"You seem really close to her," Ushijima regarded the bright smile.

Oikawa bit her lower lip anxiously as she dropped her wide smile. Ushijima noticed the immediate change in her reaction. "I'm sorry. I said something wrong."

"No," Oikawa shook her head, "We are close. It's just that…"

"You can't say you're dating."

Oikawa's eyes widen again at the young man's words. "How did you…"

Ushijima gave a small smile as he wiped the back of his neck with his towel. "This is why I told Tendou to leave you both alone days ago. I had seen you two the day of your match and your..." he paused thinking of the right words.

"Touching," Oikawa offered blatantly.

Ushijima smirked again, "I was going to say encouragement, but touching if you insist."

Oikawa giggled his tone, "Encouragement sounds more...appealing it's less blunt."

"Very well then" Ushijima continued, "your encouragement was quite familiar. So I gathered you two were more than friends, which is why I didn't want to break up your date. Tendou suggested that it would be fine and when she accepted the offer I was confused."

"Moto-chan's parents hate people like us," Oikawa clarified the situation, "and lately people have questioning our closeness so she took advantage of the offer."

"Tendou alluded to such a thing," Ushijima stated as he leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah well it is what it is," Oikawa drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively.

Ushijima sat up and tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder. "It seems like there are more problems between you two?"

"It's just that…" Oikawa paused and wonder if she should tell Ushijima what she had been thinking, "it's just that I think Moto-chan is hiding something."

"But she seems to adore you," Ushijima began to rub his thumb on her shoulder in comfort. "I doubt it has anything to do with your relationship."

Oikawa unconsciously leaned into the touch finding a strange comfort in it. "I just wish she would tell me. I know is something important and I'm scared to know what it is. But at the same time I want to know."

Ushijima continued to massage her in comfort, "When the time is right she will undoubtedly reveal her worries to you. But are you prepare for that?"

"Hmm," Oikawa pondered the question. She was certain that Motomiya was hiding something big from her. Oikawa had suffered enough heartache from her other girlfriends to know that it wasn't about their relationship. But then what? Would she be ready for whatever was coming? Would she be able to face it?

She found herself leaning more into Ushijima's touch until she felt her forehead brush against his shoulder. The young man stiffen slightly at the motion but didn't stop his gentle pat. Oikawa smiled at the reaction. Comfort from another guy, the idea had never crossed her mind before. Iwaizumi was her best friend, her rock, the only man she had trusted, and yet here was another. Could she trust him too?

"If I'm not prepared," Oikawa sighed as she straighten up, "would you help me pick up the pieces. Figure things out?"

Ushijima stopped rubbing her and rested his hand on center of her back. "If you want my assistance I will no doubt give it to you though I can't promise my advice would be any good."

Oikawa leaned back into the touch and patted his knee, "That's all I'm asking for Waka-chan."


End file.
